Regresar ante la Sounga
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: The Sounga has fallen into the hands of an Arrancar! Now Ichigo, a group of Soul Reapers, and Inuyasha's group have to face this evil threat. The Arrancar, which now commands an army of Hollows and demons, threatens to destroy the world!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter One

The air was cold, a soft breeze ripped through the atmosphere as it brushed along the tree leaves that it passed. It was a silent night, the moon hoisted into the starry sky as its gentle blueish-silver caressed the town below. The moon fought among many clouds in the sky that tried to block its radiant silver shine. The winds died down and the only sounds that broke the silence were the chirping of the many insects hidden among the tiny blades of grass.

The continuous chirping echoed into the darkness. The tune was horrific and yet sorrowful as each insect played its song in a different pitch. These insects were most likely higurashi, a cicada known to Japan's geographical little island region.

The higurashi have transparent, tender wings and their chirp utters more of a mournful cry. Their cry continued to echo across town as lights went off in the homes of some of the residents. People were retiring to bed as the night held its fight for the sky.

All of a sudden, there was a light splashing sound that ripped through the chilling silence. A puddle in the dirt rippled along from the force that broke the gentle sway of the water. Followed by the splash was the sound of feet scraping against the dirt in a quick and swift motion. From the direction of the rushing footsteps, and in the darkness that battled against the light of the gentle full moon, was a silhouette that blended in completely with its surroundings, except for one noticeable fact, its bushy, orange hair.

Following behind the figure, there was another. This figure, unlike its partner, was shorter and thinner. The shine of its black hair distinctively gave away its position in the darkness. It was trying as hard as it could, only to keep up with its partner.

"Ichigo! Wait for me!" Yelled the shorter partner that was lagging behind the figure with orange hair. "You're not even giving me a chance to catch up!" The partner, who apparently was a female from the pitch of her voice, tripped herself up over her own feet as she ran. She was already almost out of breath from trying to stretch her stamina enough to meet the speed of the strawberry head. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

_"They refuse to give me a damn break around here, don't they?"_ The strawberry headed kid thinks in his head as he continues to run. Keeping himself in concentrated thought with a scowl on his face, it was hard to tell whether he was pondering something, or just plain pissed off. _"Along with that - now Rukia's jumping on my ass about something! I just can't win can I?" _He seemed to be really agitated, along with that, it didn't seem like he was letting the situation go._ "I mean is it really too much to ask to have a normal life for a day? I just want a day where I can sit around, and eat my toast. Is that too much too ask?"_

Ichigo stopped in his own tracks and glanced around. "Where is it..?" He asked with no patience.

"Let me check.." Rukia replied. She pulled out her tracking device, looking for the coordinates of the location of their target. "It headed off towards the southwest.. that way!" She said, point in the direction as the two of them headed in that direction.

* * *

Not far from their location, a scream rang out in the darkness as a teenage girl was running through the darkness. She shouldn't see, but she didn't care about where she was going, as long as she could get away from what was chasing her. The strange thing about this girl though, was that she had a broken chain attached to her chest, it clanked every now and then when it beat against her chest as she ran. What she was running from, what a large monstrous creature with a mask on its face, the beast's mouth was opened wide as it lunged forward and attempted to grasp her with its teeth.

Ichigo appeared in front of the girl, scaring her a bit. He reached behind himself and pulled out a large cleaver like sword as he gripped it with one hand and held it out toward the monster. "..Now I've got you!"

The girl ran out to the side as Rukia grabbed her and held her from running off. The girl stood there and shook a bit, sobbing from fear of the beast.

"It's alright.." Rukia said to reassure her. "Just leave everything to us."

The monster swung its massive arm at Ichigo, its aim was to knock him back and attack him at all costs. Although, that strategy failed, allowing Ichigo to jump above it and swing downward, slicing the beast's arm off. The monster roared and staggered back a few times as it turned back to Ichigo and attempted to grab him. Ichigo jumped into the air and sprung off its arm, thrusting the point of his large Zanpaku-tô into the beast's forehead.

The mask on the creature's face shattered to the ground as the beast itself vanished and was swallowed up into the sky.

"..That'll teach that hollow.." Ichigo said as he swung his Zanpaku-tô onto his shoulder and rested it there. He turned to the girl who was still with Rukia. "Hey, are you alright? It didn't hurt you or anything did it?"

The girl shook her head and wiped a few of the tears from her face.

"..Alright, its time for you to pass on. Don't worry though, you'll go to a place that's much safer." Rukia said as she unsheathed her Zanpaku-tô. The hilt of the blade began to glow as she began to preform the konsô ritual.

Moments later, across the view of the silvery moon, a black swallowtail butterfly fluttered its way across the sky and into the heavens. Until morning, the night had become peaceful once again.

* * *

Yuzu's voice rang out and echoed across the strawberry headed kid's room. "Good morning, Ichigo!" She shouted, standing in the doorway to his room.

"Ahh!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor with the back of his head facing the ceiling. "Are you crazy? Don't shout at me while I'm sleeping!"

"..Oh, sorry.. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready for you before you head off to school!"

"..Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.." Ichigo replied as he stood up and walked over to shut his door and get ready for the day ahead.

Moments after he'd gotten ready and eaten his breakfast, Ichigo left his house with his bag strapped on his shoulder, and headed off to school.

"..My, my.. You're up early.." Rukia said as she turned to him from the side of the front door and smirked towards him.

"I'm not usually awake this early.. Let's just get going.."

The both of them headed off towards the school located in Karakura town, although, on their way, they'd ran into Mizuro and Keigo. The only two out of them that made conversation, were Mizuro and Keigo.

Not much later did they arrive in the classroom, only to hear Orihime calling from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey, Ichigo! Rukia! Over here you guys!" She called to them as she waved her arm into the air.

"..It took you long enough, slowpoke!" Tatsuki remarked as Ichigo took his seat nearby.

"..Shut up, I'm not in the mood for this crap.." Ichigo snapped. He turned to the others, "Hey Mizuro.. What are we doing today?"

Mizuro looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh? Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that.."

"..Well gee, that helped a lot.." Ichigo scoffed as he turned back.

Rukia tapped Ichigo's shoulder and gave him a bit of a stern face. She'd been quiet ever since she entered the classroom, so that wasn't much of a good sign at all. She had some kind of feeling that today would be bad.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ichigo said as he turned to her.

"..Its a bit urgent, we'll need to step out in the hallway.." She then without another word, stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"..Uhh, alright.." Ichigo replied as he tried to follow behind her. _"I wonder what's her problem.. Guess I'll ask when I'm out there.."_ He stepped out of the class along with her and saw that she was checking a message on her messaging device.

On the phone was an urgent code for them to meet with some Intel at the Karakura town children park. There hadn't been much going on lately, but to get a message like that, must mean there could be trouble.

"Hey, what's going on? What does Soul Society want now?" Ichigo asked as he walked up behind Rukia.

Rukia was silent for a moment before she ever responded. "..I'm not sure, but we need to head to the park immediately."

"All right.." Ichigo nodded in response as he agreed.

The two of them bolted down the hallway without grabbing their things and dashed towards the park. Once they arrived, they spotted two familiar figures, and they immediately ran in that direction. The two figures themselves, looked towards Ichigo and Rukia. These figures, were none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Well hey there you two!" Rangiku grinned a bit with a smile in Ichigo and Rukia's direction. "Long time no see, huh?"

Toshiro scoffed a bit and crossed his arms. "This is no time to be fooling around, we're on serious business.."

"Oh come on Captain, I was just having a little fun is all!"

"There's no time for your games Matsumoto, we have bigger problems."

The air became silent and a breeze picked up as it scattered the leaves that had fallen on the ground. Many of the tress nearby began to brush one another and make a haunting whistling sound in the air.

"..Yeah, and I think I'd like to know what they are.." Ichigo demanded after a few moments. He glared in the direction of Toshiro and Rangiku, waiting for an answer.

"Mind your manners Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she hit him upside the head. "My apologies Captain Hitsugaya, please proceed.." She said as she turned to him and bowed a bit with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"What are you talking about manners?" Ichigo screamed back at her. "They're the ones making us wait here while we need to know what's up! I don't have time for this!"

"..As I was saying.." Toshiro interrupted before any further arguments took place. "Soul Society has issued an urgent order.. We are on high alert priority for this assignment.."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that much out myself.." Ichigo snapped and rolled his eyes a bit, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Captain, maybe we should tell them that we're accompanying them on this one. After all, you are going nowhere with this." Rangiku chimed in with her input.

Toshiro's eye twitched a bit as he took a bit of a deep breath. "..I was just getting to that Matsumoto, now let me handle it.." Toshiro faced Ichigo and Rukia once again. "Soul Society has requested that Matsumoto and myself aid you in this assignment. We have to travel to a city in Japan somewhere not far from Karakura town. This city is what you in the world of the living would know as, Tokyo.. So it'd be best if you prepared your things soon."

"Wait a minute here.." Ichigo said in his own defense. "Why do we have to go to Tokyo anyway? There's got to be a good reason for something this important.."

"That reason being.." Toshiro started as he gave a serious look in their direction. "Is that we have detected a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from that area. We believe that Tokyo could be the target of a large scale hollow attack. We also believe that this spiritual pressure belongs to an Arrancar.."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

This chapter introduces the main villain, which is an OC Arrancar.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Beep, beep, beep!" Sounded off Kagome's alarm clock. Only moments later to be smacked by her hand; hard enough to shut off the alarm. Kagome groaned a bit, refusing to get out of bed. Eventually she did anyway, because today was a busy day after all. Her mother was sick, so she had to do all of the shopping, and some other chores around the city. Life wasn't always glamorous for a fifteen year old girl. Oh well, we all have to get used to it.

Once the girl finally got out of bed and got dressed. She went into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast, and run around the city for a while. Breakfast was finished just as quickly as she had fixed it, and out the door she went!

The sun was shining down, today brighter than ever. Maybe a little too bright actually. Kagome would agree since she was using her hand to shade her face from the rays of the sun, occasionally fanning herself so she could keep herself cool. This summer must be exceptionally hot this year, but that didn't stop Kagome from performing her daily activities that she'd been asked to do.

"..Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he approached her, walking up from behind, wearing the same blue baseball cap that he always has to out in public.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm shopping because my mother isn't feeling well." Kagome said to with without looking back. "Why are you here anyway? Did you come to bug me again today?"

"I got bored, is that a problem or something?" He replied as he tried to keep up with Kagome, who seemed to be trying to speed up and avoid him. "It's not like I did anything wrong.."

"Uh-huh.. If you want to keep lying like that, then you shouldn't even talk to me!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not lying about anything!!"

"Then calm down and be quiet so I can do all this shopping!" Kagome demanded as she walked into a store that sold groceries. She walked around to the store and selected the things she needed. Checking each item off of the list that she was given. Afterward, she walked up to the cashier and payed for the items. "Here, hold this.." She said as she handed the bag to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"It's just a bunch of food, what else?"

"I was making sure, okay?!"

Kagome walked out of the store and acrossed the street into that one. There was a jewelry shop, and she had a little bit of extra money, so she figured she'd look around a bit.

"..I'll never understand what's with you human girls and jewelry.." Inuyasha scoffed as he knitted his eyebrows into a he seemed a bit annoyed, he was slightly curious about it.

"Well, I'll never understand why boys fight so much. I guess I just shouldn't ask.." She replied as she looked around and tried a few things on. "..Hmm.. I guess we've spent enough time here." She turned and ran past Inuyasha, almost knocking him over as she ran into a video store nearby.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!!" He shouted. "Would you slow down too?! I can't keep up with all this crap in my hands!!"

"Closed?! That's no fun!" Kagome groaned as she stood at the door and read the sign aloud. "..Oh well, guess I'll go home and do some homework before I eat lunch out today.." She turned back and headed home as Inyasha followed behind her, carrying the groceries she needed.

Once they were at her house, she'd already greeted her brother and went into her room. Inuyasha left the groceries in the kitchen and followed her as he took the hat off of his head. Kagome sat at her desk and started working on her school assignments. Inuyasha hovered over her from behind as he cocked an eyebrow and watched a bit.

"..I don't get it.." He said. "What's the point in all of this?"

"..The point.." Kagome said, slightly annoyed. "Is so I can be smarter and have a career when I get older. Instead of being a stinky, smelly, moron like yourself!"

"Hey, I do not smell that badly!" He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "..Besides, you should be more worried about those demons than some school paper.."

"Hey, I have a life too you now!" She shouted, grabbing one of her pillows and tossing it at him.

Inuyasha threw his arm up to block the pillow as he snarled a bit. "..Yeah, whatever.."

"Could you just shut up?! I'm trying to work here!" She shouted again as she slammed her pencil down on her desk. "..I need to go get some water, stay here.." She said to him as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured herself a little water, glancing out the window for a moment. "..That's strange.." She said as she noticed that storm clouds were moving in. "I could of sworn it was sunny just a minute ago.. Oh well." She took a few sips from her glass and returned to her room so she could finish her work.

After noon had passed, Kagome had finished her work and eaten a little lunch for herself. She decided to take a walk, which meant Inuyasha had to wear the cap again. They left the house and Kagome looked up.

_"..Wow... Its gotten even darker than before. I wonder if there's bad weather today."_ She thought to herself as she glanced at the sky. She decided to shrug it off and get some fresh air. It was probably the best decision she'd made all day.

Inuyasha followed behind Kagome, but not too close. He wasn't getting too good of a vibe as he looked to his side and saw that Tetsusaiga was acting up. "Hey, what's going on?" The blade jerked him in a different direction as he had no choice but to follow it. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Inuyasha!! What's going on?!" Kagome shouted as she turned and chased after him.

"I don't know! Tetsusaiga's acting up, and it doesn't seem like a good sign!!"

The sword dragged them to a construction yard that was currently empty. Tetsusaiga began to shake more rapidly, despite the fact there was nothing in site.

"The hell's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded as he looked around.

The air seemed to grow cold. Fogging up a bit, but still visible enough to see the entire construction yard. In the distance a figure appeared as a shadow, standing there was all it seemed to be doing.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Just who the hell are you?!"

The figure continued to stand there and give no response, not even a single movement. Just by not giving a response, it seemed like they were mocking Inuyasha.

"Hey! I asked who you were!!" Inuyasha shouted over towards the figure.

After a moment the figure chuckled a bit. "..You expect me to answer just because you ask? I'm surprised enough that a human like you can see me.."

"Its polite you know!" Kagome shouted over at the figure.

"Get your facts straight pal! I'm not a human, and why couldn't they see you anyway?! How did a demon like you get here anyway?!" Inuyasha demanded as he started getting angry.

"..Demon? What nonsense are you speaking boy? I am a hollow.. an arrancar to be exact."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know what an arrancar is, or any of the crap you're spitting out!"

"..I'll make it simple for you.." The figure said mockingly. "..I am a soul of the departed who became a hollow. Although I am stronger than normal hollows.. I am Espada number two hundred fifteen.. My name is Rimaero.."

"It doesn't matter, you're done for!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped at Rimaero, holding Tetsusaiga high as he swung the sword down on Rimaero, aiming to slice him in half.

Quickly enough, Rimaero blocked the attack with his Zanpku-tô. "..Human, you have no idea what you're dealing with.." Rimaero said. Now that he was closer, Inuyasha could get a good enough look at him. Rimaero had a long brown ponytail tied behind his head, and hazel brown eyes. On his face was a scraggly beard that wasn't even grown to its full extent and the normal Arrancar uniform. He smirked one moment and used his spiritual pressure to push Inuyasha back.

The counter was succesful, Inuyasha was pushed back to where he skidded across the ground and fell back. The baseball cap falling off of his head as he tumbled over one time. Inuyasha growled as he stood back up and swung Tetsusaiga back, he slammed the blade of the sword onto the dirt in front of himself. "Wind scar!" He shouted.

A large wave of energy rushed out of the point of the blade, catching Rimaero off guard and hitting him directly. Rimaero was forced into the air and then pulled back to the ground by the pull of gravity.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome shouted. She couldn't really do much without her bow, but she really didn't know what to do. No matter how much she wanted to, her legs wouldn't let her move.

"..You're quite formidable.." Rimaero said as he stood up in his now tattered uniform. "But can you keep up with my sonido?" He smirked as he appeared in front of Inuyasha and slashed at him.

Inuyasha stepped back and threw his arm up to block. Taking the damage of the blade, Inuyasha winced for a minute and recovered his stability quickly. "You're really starting to piss me off.."

"..Quiet down human.." He said as he aimed two of his fingers at Inuyasha and they started to charge up a red beam. Rimareo quickly fired a weak cero blast to get Inuyasha out of the way.

Inuyasha was forced into the dirt as he fell back and hit the ground hard, releasing his grip on Tetsusaiga. "Ugghh.. Damn! I didn't figure that this would take so long.."

Rimaero turned to Kagome and smirked a bit. "..Now its your turn.." He said as he took a step forward.

A figure landed in front of Kagome as another figure stood there in a black outfit, also weilding a large sword. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she saw this. Today had just gotten stranger by the second, and this didn't help at all!

The figure with spiky, orange hair stood there and held his sword out towards Rimaero with a glare on his face. "..Not until after I'm done with you.. Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who's gonna beat your ass! How's it goin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Three

Ichigo and Rimaero were facing each other for the first time. The both of them had their Zanpaku-tô unsheathed, both of them were ready for battle. Ichigo noticed the piece of a hollow mask covering the top left side of Rimaero's face. The mask only looking like a quarter piece of a hollows' mask.

"An arrancar huh?" Ichigo said as he glared and lowered his Zanpaku-tô with both hands. "..I guess I've found you pretty early."

Inuyasha sat up and gripped onto Tetsusaiga. _"Who the hell is this guy? He seems to know an awful lot about this 'arrancar' guy.. Maybe a little too much."_ Inuyasha though to himself as he shook himself a bit to get the dirt off and decrease the pain.

"..A shinigami? By themself..? How foolish of you to face me alone boy!" Rimaero mocked as he swung his Zanpaku-tô in the air once and stepped back to ready himself. "Your insolence will be your downfall.."

Ichigo swung back Zangetsu and cracked his neck a bit as he glared at Rimaero. "..Don't get too cocky. You guys are always full of it!"

"..Such talk coming from a lone shinigami.. Let's see how you best.." Rimaero smirked and appeared next to Ichigo, swinging his blade towards the strawberry head's neck.

Ichigo jerked around and caught the Zanpaku-tô with his own before it had even moved an inch. He put a bit of force on it as the blades slid against one another and both wielders were pushed back a little. "Is that it?" Ichigo scoffed.

"..You may be fast, but you have no room to 'get cocky' either, boy." The arrancar retaliated. "..We all make mistakes... Your first one, was facing me."

"..Your mistake was wasting my time!" Ichigo shouted as he lunged forward and swung Zangetsu at Rimaero.

The attack was successful as it made a clear horizontal slice across the enemy's torso. Rimaero glared as he slammed the hilt of the blade into the side of Ichigo face and knocked him out of the way.

"..Obnoxious brat!!" Rimaero shouted as he used his left arm to cover the cut and stop the bleeding at all costs. He flipped his Zanpaku-tô around in his hand so the hilt was facing outward, only seconds later her thrusted his hand forward to hit Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he rolled across the ground and then used his left foot, slamming it in Rimaero's side. Rimaero winced and stepped back, allowing Ichigo enough time to stand up. By the time Rimaero looked back to Ichigo, Zangetsu was already in mid-swing.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed as a blast of spiritual energy sprung forth from the Zanpaku-tô's blade.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Rimaero shouted as he used his sonido to move himself out of the blast's range.

As the arrancar and shinigami continued their battle. Swords clashing against each other repeatedly, Kagome stood there with her eyes open. She couldn't seem to gather what was going on at all.

"...I've had enough of this.." Inuyasha snarled as he stood up. "I want answers now!"

Kagome turned to him as she gaped toward him a bit. "What are you doing Inuyasha?!"

Tetsusaiga was held high and swung back down. "Adament Barrage!!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed Tetsusaiga on the ground. The attacking shards fire out toward both the shinigami and arrancar.

Rimaero glanced to the side and saw the approaching shards. "..Damn.." He jumped back in the air and glanced down at Ichigo. "..It seems like I'll have to say my farewell for now.. This isn't the end.. 'Ichigo'.." He smirked a bit and vanished as his spiritual pressure was nowhere to be found right now.

Ichigo glared for a minute. _"..The hell was he running from?"_ He turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome as the only thing he could see was the shards heading towards him. With little time to react, Ichigo was struck by a small number of the shards.

_"At least I got one of them.."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he sought an advantage and leaped out toward Ichigo. He swung Tetsusaiga at Ichigo, but by then Ichigo was alert, and Zangetsu clashed against Tetsusaiga's blade.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm on your side!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, like I'd fall for that!" Inuyasha retaliated as both of them were pushed back by the forces of their swords. He swung Tetsusaiga again, but failed.

Ichigo held up Zangetsu like a shield as Tetsusaiga's tip scraped against the side of Zangetsu's steel.

Ichigo glared a bit as he stepped back. "..You really don't want to piss me off!"

"Well you already pissed me off, so get over it!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up and swung Tetsusaiga down on Ichigo's position.

Ichigo used his shunpo to move behind Inuyasha as he slashed him across the back. Inuyasha winced a bit and spun around as he slammed his fist in Ichigo's stomach. The both of them jumped back and glared, both of them began to raise their swords in the air.

The only sounds after that were the two of them shouting. The words "Wind Scar!!" and "Getsuga Tensho!!" echoed out across the construction yard as both waves of energy shot forth. Moments later there was a white flash and then the rushing force of a pressurized explosion.

Kagome threw her arms back as dust and dirt blew away from the scene. Dust had covered the entire area and when it cleared, both Ichigo and Inuyasha, were still standing, although their outfits had been tattered. Huffs and heavy breathing ecaped the both of them as they stood there and glared at each other.

"..Not gonna make this easy are you?" Inuyasha snarled as he stood up straight.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo shouted back. "What are you, crazy?!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto Tetsusaiga again and launched himself into the air, coming down on Ichigo as he held his sword out infront of himself. Ichigo threw Zangetsu up to block as the swords again clashed each other.

Inuyasha jumped back and glared. _"Damn! I never figured that these guys would be so strong.. I can't let my guard down!"_

"Just stop! Jeez, I'm not here to fight you!!" Ichigo shouted as he held Zangetsu in a defensive stance.

"Whatever you want to say!! I won't fall for it!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

_"..He's giving me no choice.."_ Ichigo thought and he opened his mouth wide to shout out. "..Ban.. ..k-!!"

Then a large blast of ice landed between the two of them. The ice glistened in the cloudy sunlight, and despite the temperature, it didn't seem to melt. The three of them; Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ichigo looked to the top of the structure to see a figure standing on top of it with a cloak that blew in the soft breeze that followed.

"..That's enough.." Toshiro's voice came from the top. "Stand down.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

The new OC introduced this chapter belongs to my Nee, Def.

* * *

Chapter Four

"It took you long enough, Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted and winced from the pain of the shards.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Toshiro said as he jumped off the ice structure and landed on the ground in front of it. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Inuyasha glared and took two steps back. _"Another one of these guys showed up?! That's just great! It's even worse because these two seem to know each other. This is really starting to piss me off!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he held on to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Ichigo, what were you thinking? You allowed the arrancar to escape." Toshiro stated as he looked around. "It seems like you destroyed this place as well."

"What?! You're saying that this is all my fault?!" Ichigo shouted as he started swinging his arms frantically.

Toshiro sighed as he folded his arms and stood there. His captain's cloak fluttered in the breeze as he did. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Toshiro replied to him.

"You little!" Ichigo snarled. "You won't even give me a chance to explain!"

"What's there to explain? Your defensiveness says it all for you." Toshiro replies as he shakes his head.

"Captain! Yoo-hoo!" Rangiku shouted from afar as she waved her arm in the air. She was inside of her gigai so it wouldn't have to catch up with her when she got here. "Are you having fun Captain? Because I know I am!" She said once she caught up to him.

Rukia, who was inside her own gigai, and Kon had also followed and caught up with the group. Inuyasha stepped over to Kagome as they both whispered to each other.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Kagome asked as she kept her eyes locked on them all.

Inuyasha's eye twitched a bit as he responded. "I don't know, but if they don't talk soon, I'm going to make it so they can't talk at all."

"Not now Matsumoto." Toshiro said as he turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm not ignorant. I know you can see us, now who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Inuyasha snapped as he glared at Toshiro.

"Getting into a quarrel about our identities will get us nowhere. What is your business here? Are you with the arrancar?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah right! I bet you are!" Inuyasha snapped back at Toshiro.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head as she let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, you dummy! They were fighting against this 'arrancar' thing, so why would they be working with him?!"

"Oh fine, fair enough..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Toshiro turned away and began to walk off. "Come Ichigo, we must find the arrancar before he escapes."

"Right!" Ichigo replied as he followed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Inuyasha shouted. "Do think you can just walk away!"

"I suppose you want to engage the arrancar as well?" Toshiro asked as she stopped in place and stood there without turning around.

"So what if I am?!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

Toshiro continued to walk away. "You're going at your own risk. I'm not responsible if something happens."

"Yeah, like I need your help!" Inuayasha shouted at him.

Toshiro ignored him as he vanished with his shunpo. The others followed after his reiatsu.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Inuyasha snarled. He started taking off after Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku.

Kagome followed behind him.

* * *

"That troublesome, hmm…?" A female figure said, floating above one of the buildings nearby. "You really shouldn't let yourself be beaten so easily. Otherwise, I'll be your rank next time." She purred as if she were a cat, and turned to Rimaero.

"Shut your mouth!" He shouted as he smacked her. "I never expected anything good from that freak with the mutt ears!"

"Nyaa…" She glared and hissed at him as she rubbed the red mark on her face. The light started to shine down from the sky and reveal her looks. She had long blue hair, a hollow hole in her collar area, an Espada suit that was opened up from the top of the stomach and downward like a cloak with the sleeves too long for her arms, and a pair of shorts. Her arrancar mask sat on her head like a headband going from the left to the right side, and two horns poking out of the front of each side to look like cat ears.

"Mind yourself, remember, you're only number two hundred sixteen. You have no authority to backtalk me." He said as he glared at the direction of the construction zone.

She rolled her eyes. "One number below you, big whoop…"

"In any case…" Rimaero said. "We should put those fools out of their misery. I'll get the others… Take care of them for me Defaras."

"Fine." She replied as she shouted. "Hey, you stupid Shinigami, over here!"

Rimaero vanished to go heal and gather reinforcements.

Toshiro spotted Defaras after the yelling. "There's one…" He appeared near her with his shunpo. "So, there are more than just that single arrancar?"

Ichigo and the others arrived and moved their position to behind Toshiro.

Inuyasha looked up. "Damn! I have to find a way up there…" He said as he arrived to the encounter.

"What are you motives?" Toshiro asked. "Maybe if you give me some answers, I'll spare your life…"

"Huh?" Defaras raised an eyebrow at Toshiro. "Aww… They sent a cute little boy! How fun…" She smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Haha, I never figured things would get this interesting. Rimaero never told me about anything like this!" Defaras exclaimed as she purred loudly and drew her Zanpaku-tô.

"What is your goal? Tell me exactly what you're after." Toshiro responded as he readied himself with Hyōrinmaru.

Defaras laughed a bit and gripped her waist. "Oh, that's funny. You're actually just going to ask me that flat out. You expect me to tell you anything? You're just a brainless little boy, aren't you?"

Toshiro scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "I suppose I have no choice."

Defaras lunged at Toshiro and lashed her Zanpaku-tô. Toshiro easily blocked, matching the blades of the two at the same point.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid Rimaero will force me to kill you either way. This battle is inevitable; boy." Defaras shouted as she launched herself backwards.

"Toshiro, need any help?" Ichigo asked from the background.

Toshiro kept his gaze locked on the opponent. "No, I can handle this myself." He responded.

* * *

Down below, Inuyasha was still working his way to the rooftop. He had a moderate amount of luck; although he still wasn't quite there.

"Inuyasha, you better be careful you big dummy!" Kagome screamed from the street. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Because Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued to climb the side of the building he was on. "I still haven't gotten enough information from them! I want to know what the Hell's going on!"

Kagome sighed and slapped her own forehead. "Oh well, there's no use in hiding what's going on now, I bet everyone can see this…"

* * *

"Damn." Toshiro said aloud. "She's fast. This may be more trouble than I thought."

Defaras sat on the edge of the building, licking a small bit of Toshiro's blood that stained the blade of her Zanpaku-tô. "Oh come on. I suspect a Shinigami Captain to put up a better fight than this." Defaras purred loudly and launched herself at Toshiro.

Toshiro swung the blade and bashed Defaras in the face. The force of the blow knocked her away and causing her to hit the rooftop hard.

"Lucky shot…" Defaras scoffed as she stood up.

Toshiro scoffed and held out the blade of his Zanpaku-tô. "Hyōrinmaru."

A large beam of ice fired in Defaras' direction. Her eyes jerked open as she tried to escape with sonido. As she teleported, her shoulder was struck by the beam, causing her to fall back. She grunted and held her shoulder with her left hand. "Damn, you…"

Kagome looked up from the street. "I can't do anything without my bow. This isn't good at all!" She turned her head to the side of the building. "Inuyasha, be careful!"

"I heard you the first time Kagome!" he shouted back.

Defaras heard the two arguing and spotted Inuyasha's attempt to ascend the building. "This must be that person with the ears that Rimaero described." She scoffed and aimed her hand out towards Kagome. "Let's see how noble he is. …Cero." A large red beam burst from her palm and fired at Kagome.

Kagome screamed and shielded herself with her arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he launched down, snatching Kagome and nearly averting the cero blast. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked after he regained his balance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagoime responded before a long pause. "Inuyasha, do you think you can put me down now?"

"That takes care of him." Defaras said.

Once Defaras' guard dropped, Toshiro appeared behind her and slashed her down her back. He then shoved her forward with his reiatsu. "You're very careless. That could cost your life in battle."

"Little brat!" Defaras shouted as she swung her sword and skimmed Toshiro across his chest. "You're so annoying!"

Toshiro shot out a blast of ice in her direction. Defaras blocked the attack with her Zanpaku-tô.

"The same could be said about you." Toshiro responded.

Ichigo, still in the background, was getting tired of waiting. "That's it, I'm gonna end this!" He charged, but was stopped by Rukia.

"Let's not interfere with this fight Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya can handle this." She said.

Rangiku chuckled a bit. "You'd be surprised at what my Captain can do. We should just sit back and watch this one."

Ichigo growled a bit. "Well Toshiro better hurry up. We need to find that Rimaero guy."

The two opponents were still clashing swords. Toshiro had a bit of trouble trying to fight Defaras, but he felt a sense to hold back. He had no intention of killing her. Defaras on the other hand, felt the opposite.

"This is taking far too much of my time. I'll allow you to live if you just tell me what your plans are." Toshiro said as he stood in his position.

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you!" Defaras screeched as she lashed at him.

Toshiro dodged easily and retaliated, but Defaras avoided with her sonido and attacked him from behind.

In her attempt she was nearly successful, but failed. Toshiro blocked and knocked the both of them back. He swung Hyōrinmaru and lightly sliced the side of Defaras' face.

Defaras stopped and held her blade low. She removed her hand from the shoulder that had been struck and brushed the side of her face. "You bastard!" she screamed. "You little, insignificant brat! You'll pay for that! You'll pay!" The ice on her shoulder broke and shattered as she held her Zanpaku-tô in front of herself. "Resurrección…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Six

"...Nekokiba kurenai..." Defaras said as she activated her Zanpaku-tô release. A blast of light flashed on her and she was revealed with long cat like claws and a white tail from behind her. She hissed and glared at Toshiro. "You'll pay dearly..."

"So you've said." Toshiro said, mocking her.

"Die..." she said as she appeared before him and slashed him across the chest before he kicked him back with her foot. She screeched and launched herself at him, attempting to pounce on him.

Toshiro regained his balance and swung his blade at the right moment. His arm hit her in the face and knocked her away to the side. "Your tactics are easily read."

"You just got lucky!" Defaras screamed at him. She held her hands out towards him and fired a cero from each one. "I'm sick of you, just die already!"

Toshiro narrowly averted one of the blasts, preparing himself for the one coming behind it. He fired a blast of ice at the cero, the ice managed to stick for only a moment before it broke free and hit Toshiro with lesser damage than normal. He flew back and slammed into the building behind him and got up once he stopped moving backwards. _"This is taking too much time..."_ he thought. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." Large wings of ice formed around Toshiro as the atmosphere around him became increasingly low. "It's about time you told me what I asked you." he said as he raised Hyōrinmaru in front of himself.

Defaras hissed and appeared before him. She raised her tail back as spikes appeared on the tip and bashed him in the face with it like a mace.

Toshiro fell back again but caught himself. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Just shut up." she scowled as she lashed her tail out at him.

Toshiro counter-acted with another blast of ice.

The ice hit Defaras' tail and weighed her down some, causing her to fly backwards. She caught herself and hissed again, trying to shatter the ice by slamming her tail against the roof. "You're getting really annoying..."

"I could say the same about you." Toshiro replied. "You're not making my job much easier."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to make your job easy." she snapped as she enlarged the spikes on her tail to shatter the ice. The successful tactic allowed her to focus on offense once again as she swung her tail at Toshiro and fired the spikes off the tip at him.

Toshiro attempted to block the oncoming spikes. He blocked the majority with Hyōrinmaru's blade while one pierced him in the hip, and another in his shoulder. He grunted a bit and fell down on one knee, stabbing Hyōrinmaru into the rooftop to keep his balance.

Ichigo took a step forward as he gripped Zangetsu's hilt. "Toshiro!" he shouted. "Get up, you can't just stay down like that!"

Defaras leaped at Toshiro and came down on him with her claws. Defaras' claws and Hyōrinmaru were clashed against each other. Defaras drew up her tail and extracted more spikes as she swung back and bashed her opponent across the head.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled as he watched his comrade fall on the rooftop unconscious.

Rangiku rushed over. "Captain!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

Defaras scoffed and made a distance between herself and her enemies. "I warned you." she said before she was struck from behind, falling unconscious as well.

"That'll keep you quiet for a while." Inuyasha mocked as he returned his sword to his back. He stepped towards the girl, but larger enemy appeared in front of him.

This enemy was also one of their enemies. A male with tall stature and a buff body, spiky purple hair, green eyes, and a hollow mask that covered the top of his head. He picked Defaras up and slung her over his shoulder.

"So, you thought you'd be able to stop me?" Rimaero laughed from the air above.

Standing next to him were two twin girls with black hair, golden yellow eyes and spiked hollow masks like a helmet.

"I do applaud you on your accomplishment. Defaras was very naive, but useful. She's not dead, so this won't be the last time you'll end up fighting her. Anyway, I think it's about time we headed for Karakura town. Adios for now." Rimaero said.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed as he launched himself at Rimaero and swung Zangetsu.

Rimaero smirked a bit and vanished with the rest of his followers.

Ichigo noticed and shouted. "Damn! He got away!"

Inuyasha glared a bit and swung Tetsusaiga back down into his hands. "The next words coming out of your mouths better be what's going on..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ichigo snarled. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rimaero got away and was heading for Karakura town, and this guy with the wolf ears was standing in his way.

Inuyasha on the other hand wanted answers. He didn't really care much for something out of his business, but dammit, he wanted answers! He gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. It would kill him inside if he went unanswered.

"Alright! Look, just come with us and we'll find an answer to all this as best we can!" Ichigo shouted. He turned to Rukia and Rangiku. "Rukia, help Rangiku carry Toshiro and lets follow those bastards! When we get to Karakura town, take him to Orihime. They won't get away with this!" Ichigo launched himself off in the direction of the arrancar.

Rukia and Rangiku followed after they grabbed Toshiro and put his arms over their shoulders to support him.

Inuyasha snarled and cursed under his breath. He jumped and landed back near Kagome, not caring if anyone saw. What happened a minute ago was bad enough. Though he didn't know that normal people couldn't see any of the others.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "What's going on Inuyasha?"

"Get ready, we have to follow these guys somewhere so I can get some answers..." he responded as he looked back in their direction.

The two ran back to grab Kagome's bow and follow behind Ichigo's group.

* * *

Rukia was pondering something that had bothered her. "Ichigo... Why are you allowing those two to follow us? They'll just get in the way."

"Not quite," Ichigo retaliated. "They can see us in our shinigami forms, as well as the arrancar. Just like that guy with the silver hair, I have some questions of my own." Ichigo looked forward as he continued on. "Besides, they may be able to help us in the end."

"I suppose you're right..." Rukia agreed.

Once they arrived back in Karakura town, Rangiku went with Rukia to Orihime's so she could heal Toshiro. Ichigo went and gathered Yatsutoro and Uryu for assistance in battle as they headed to the park, waiting on Inuyasha and Kagome. All three of them were facing different directions with their backs to each other.

"Do you think we'll have enough time before the enemy engages Ichigo?" Yatsutoro asked as he stood with his back to Ichigo and Uryu.

Uryu adjusted the glasses on his face, standing in place with his quincy uniform and bow at the ready. "How are we even sure these people you're talking about are going to arrive?"

"I'm not. I just hope you guys can trust me on this." Ichigo responded.

Inuyasha arrived with Kagome on his back. He let Kagome down and glared at Ichigo. His brows furrowed even more when he saw Yatsutoro and Uryu. "I want my answers, now..."

Ichigo turned to Inuyasha. "I'll tell you what you want to know. I expect answers from you as well. First... I want to take care of that arrancar." He motioned to Yatsutoro and Uryu. "These guys will be helping as well."

Inuyasha growled a bit more, but he was getting what he wanted in return. "Alright fine. I'll help you with this arrancar."

* * *

Rimaero was with his group of arrancar, floating above Karakura town. "Now, it's time to carry out Lord Aizen's orders and wreck havoc on this dreadful place..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rimaero hovered above Karakura in his glorious moment of self triumph. Though it distracted him and kept him from knowing about the oncoming group of protagonists. His thought was interrupted by a rash shout as he snarled angrily and glared at the group.

"Hey you cocky jerk!" Ichigo shouted below from his position mid-air. "You'll pay for what you did to Toshiro. Don't think I'll let you get away with what you're up to!" He threw Zangetsu into his other hand; firmly holding the blade in a defensive position. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Rimaero laughed a bit before folding his arms over his chest. "You won't give up; will you? I'll tell you, you are persistent." He snapped his fingers to signal an unspoken command to the larger arrancar.

The bulky and heavily muscled arrancar held Defaras out as he shook her lightly to wake her up. She stirred lightly before slowly opening her eyes. She first flinched in order to adjust to the brightness her eyes recently met; then she shook her head and released herself from the arrancar's arms.

"What the hell?" Defaras shrieked out of rage. "What happened? Where are we?"

Rimaero scoffed with his Zanpaku-tô held firmly in hand. "That freak with the ears handed your ass over to you. We came in and grabbed you up before they could catch you. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? You stupid..." she huffed heavily and mumbled curses under her breath with her arms folded over her chest. "I better get a better rank for this in the end..." She drew her weapon and held the blade in hand with an anxious desire to kill.

"In due time..." Rimaero responded.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted from the top of one of the buildings. "Are you people done yapping or we going to sit here all day waiting for you jerks to shut up?" His brows were already knitted carefully into a glare. He as well as Tetsusaiga were ready for the thrilling heat of battle.

Rimaero growled again and threw his finger, pointing in the direction of Inuyasha. "Mundo; now!"

The large arrancar stood erect as he slammed a fist into an open palm. "Mundo will pound him into the ground..." he said before drawing his Zanpaku-tô and calling out. "Resurrección; chikara no tsuchi!" His blade began to shimmer as it took form and covered his wrists like gauntlets. He took a fist fighter's stance and appeared before Inuyasha with great speed. He slowly drew back his arm and threw a fist at the half demon before Yatsutoro appeared between the two and used his left arm to block the arrancar's punch.

"I'll handle this one." Yatsutoro told Inuyasha as he kept his eyes locked on the brutish arrancar. "Go; assist Ichigo and Uryu."

"Yeah.." Inuyasha jumped and moved his position closer to Ichigo's. "Alright; what's the plan here?" he quirked from below the shinigami representative.

"Chad an Uryu have our backs. Think you can help me handle the guy in charge?"

"More than easily."

Things weren't going as Rimaero planned; once again he demanded the next of his group. "You two, get the one with glasses. He should be easy."

The arrancar twins nodded quietly as they moved to Uryu. Both of them drew out their Zanpaku-tô and took their stances before him.

Uryu took a moment to adjust his glasses before he smirked devilishly. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying much attention." He formed the energy needed for his quincy bow to appear before he held the bow in hand and aimed at the twins. "Sorry; but we don't take too kindly to people who plan to cause trouble in this town."

"A quincy too?" Rimaero was beyond expectations. He wasn't told about any of this or how hard it'd be. If anything, he assumed a place like this would be taken over without a fight. "Dammit; this is not what I planned!"

"Jeez; you whine a lot..." Defaras mocked him in an annoyed tone. "Fine; if the big baby can't handle it I'll just have to help, won't I?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ichigo quickly took the advance. "Let's go!" he shouted to Inuyasha as he drew Zangetsu back and flew through the air towards Rimaero.

Inuyasha took a step back and readied himself for a long leap, but before he could jump Defaras appeared.

"Sorry, but I'm a little stuck having to deal with you people for now. So I suppose I'll kill you for that nasty cut you put into me earlier." She twirled her Zanpaku-tô before snatched the hilt in her hand; her reflection revealed in the sheen of the blade's metal. "So, let's do this, alright?"


End file.
